


Bingsu

by lala_lullaby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, University Student Boo Seungkwan, University Student Chwe Hansol | Vernon, University Student Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_lullaby/pseuds/lala_lullaby
Summary: Kata siapa makan bingsu setiap hari bisa bikin perut sakit? Seungkwan engga, tuh! Alih-alih sakit perut, dia malah ternak kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bingsu

"Lah, lo lagi."  
  
Begitu yang didengar Seungkwan ketika ia menghampiri meja kasir untuk memesan. Dia cuma bisa nyengir lebar karena kasirnya adalah bule yang sama sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Padahal Seungkwan ga dateng di jam yang sama, tapi kasirnya tetep aja si bule.  
  
"Hehe.. Gitu, deh," jawab Seungkwan keki. Biasanya dia nyolot aja kalau ada yang ga pas, tapi di depan bule penjaga kasir ini dia beneran mati kutu!  
  
"Biar gue tebak, lo pasti mau pesen _bingsu_ pake ekstra kental manis sama stroberi, kan?"  
  
Seungkwan menjetikkan jarinya tepat di depan muka si bule. "Mantep, lo udah apal. Ga sia-sia gue tiga hari dateng kemari," ucap Seungkwan kelewat seneng.  
  
"Ya gimana mau ga apal. Lo tiap dateng kemari juga pesennya itu-itu mulu," sahut si bule sambil meng-entry pesanan Seungkwan ke mesin kasir.  
  
"Hehe.. Gitu, deh." Lagi-lagi Seungkwan mati kutu. Ia menutupi kekikukannya dengan mengambil uang dari dalam dompet. Demi apapun, Seungkwan yang terkenal suka nyolot sejurusan itu benar-benar ga bisa mikir kalimat yang tepat buat ngebales perkataan si bule. Jangankan mikir ngebales, mikir pakai duit pecahan berapa buat bayar _bingsu-_ nya aja dia bingung.  
  
"Ga bangkrut lo beli _bingsu_ tiap hari seharga 6000 won begini?" tanya si bule sambil menyerahkan struk pada Seungkwan. Seungkwan mau berterima kasih karena si bule nyebutin nominal yang harus dia bayar. Nyaris tadi dia cuma ngeluarin 5000 won, apa ga makin keki dia nanti.  
  
"Demi _bingsu_ enak, kenapa ga?" tanya Seungkwan. Si bule menerima uang Seungkwan sambil terkekeh.  
  
"Bener juga. Gue juga pengen begitu, deh," jawab si bule. Seungkwan cuma bisa ngeliatin si bule yang lagi ngambil kembalian sambil mikir kalau dia udah salah omong. Kesannya kayak Seungkwan ini anaknya yang punya satu Korea Selatan terus bisa beli apa aja sesukanya. Padahal Seungkwan juga ngirit mati-matian demi bisa beli _bingsu_ di sini.  
  
Biar bisa ketemu si bule lebih tepatnya.  
  
"Nih, kembaliannya. Ga usah bilang lo duduk di meja mana, gue udah apal," ucap si bule sambil menyodorkan 4 lembar uang 1000 won. Seungkwan cuma bisa bilang terima kasih dengan nada lirih terus pergi ke meja yang biasa dia tempati.  
  
Seungkwan baru duduk dan _scrolling_ medsos bentar, tiba-tiba ada yang naruh sesuatu di meja dia. Satu nampan berisi _bingsu_ pesanan dia dan....satu potong _cheesecake_?  
  
"Perasaan gue cuma pesen _bingsu,_ deh. Ini _cheesecake_ punya siapa?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mendongak menatap si bule.  
  
Si bule cuma senyum, tanpa tau senyumannya itu barusan bikin Seungkwan nyaris kena _heatstroke_. Ya gimana engga, senyumannya itu lebih menyengat daripada sinar matahari musim panas begini.  
  
"Bonus karena lu sering kesini. Tapi gue ga bisa sering ngasih, gue mahasiswa kere," ucap si bule, masih sambil senyum.  
  
"Hah? Eh, jangan!" seru Seungkwan sebelum si bule balik ke tempat kasir.  
  
"Udah, gua lagi ada duit, kok. Ga perlu kasian gitu. Dimakan, ya," ucap si bule. Lalu dia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Seungkwan dan berbisik, "Itu juga kue favorit gue. Semoga doyan, ya."  
  
Seungkwan pengen misuh saat itu juga karena kaget. Ya gimana ga kaget, sejak 3 hari yang lalu dia cuma jadi pengamat jarak jauh. Hari ini tanpa wangsit apapun, tiba-tiba si bule bisik-bisik di telinga dia. Seungkwan nge- _freeze_ , otaknya beneran berhenti bekerja sekarang. Mana bisikinnya soal info yang pengen Seungkwan catet sekarang juga pula. Kayaknya bulan ini, Seungkwan bakal jarang makan nasi dan milih beli _cheesecake_ aja.  
  


* * *

Udah 30 menit sejak pesenannya dianter dan selama itu pula Seungkwan duduk sambil curi-curi pandang ke arah kasir. Yang dipandang juga masih sama, si bule yang keliatannya ga ngerasa kalau dilirikin Seungkwan dari tadi. Antara ga ngerasa atau bodo amat sih, ya. Seungkwan sendiri malah seneng kalau begini. Dia jadi punya peluang yang sangat besar buat ngelirikin si bule tanpa perlu tengsin kepergok.  
  
Mulai dari senyum-senyum sendiri sampai nyendokin _bingsu_ kayak orang ga pernah makan es setahun udah jadi tabiat Seungkwan selama duduk di kursinya di kafe itu. Dia seneng ngeliatin senyum si bule ketika nyapa pembeli, tapi dia juga kesel kalau pembelinya ikutan kesengsem senyum si bule kayak Seungkwan. Mana tadi dia mergokin ada cewek ga beli apa-apa tapi ngasih kertas gitu ke si bule. Seungkwan pengen berdiri dari kursinya dan nyamperin si cewek, tapi emang dia siapa? Dia cuma bisa nyendokin _bingsu_ banyak-banyak ke dalam mulutnya, biar hatinya adem.  
  
"Hoi, Kwan!"  
  
Sapaan itu mampir di telinga Seungkwan yang baru mulai menyendok _cheesecake_ , nyaris aja potongan cantiknya hancur. Seungkwan lebih dari tau itu suara siapa, jadi dia males buat ngangkat kepalanya.  
  
"Yaelah, disapa _sunbae_ ga nengok lo? Mau kualat?"  
  
Seungkwan akhirnya ngangkat kepalanya dan orang itu udah duduk di kursi depannya. Seungkwan menghela napas. "Ga akan gue kualat kalau cuma ga nyapa _sunbae_ macem lo sih, Bang," ucap Seungkwan.  
  
"Mentang-mentang jadi seleb angkatan jadi belagu lo, ya. Gue suruh maba pada jauhin lo ajalah, sombong gini anaknya."  
  
Seungkwan yang gemes langsung nyuapin satu sendok penuh _bingsu_ ke mulut lawan bicaranya. Biar aja _brain freeze_ , biar ga bacot sekalian.  
  
"Kalau ngomong itu coba _filter_ -nya diaktifin. Saluran pembuangan air aja masih lebih ber- _filter_ daripada mulut lo, Bang Hosh," ucap Seungkwan. Yang dipanggil Bang Hosh alias Hoshi masih kaget karena mulutnya tiba-tiba dingin pakai banget. Emang Seungkwan ga ada akhlak, _bingsu_ segitu banyak tiba-tiba dimasukkin aja ke dalam mulut.  
  
Seungkwan balik ngeliatin meja kasir dan orangnya udah ganti jadi laki-laki kecil berwajah jutek. Seungkwan menghela napas dan langsung melototin Hoshi.  
  
"Tuhkan, gara-gara lo sih, Bang! Berkurang nih waktu berharga gue!" teriak Seungkwan pada Hoshi. Bodo amat sama status Hoshi yang jadi kating dia, pokoknya Seungkwan lagi kesel!  
  
"Apa sih, Kwan? Lo kalau marah tuh pakai alesan yang jelas gitu. Udah seenaknya nyuapin _bingsu_ , sekarang lo marah-marah ga jelas," ucap Hoshi tak kalah ngotot. Giginya masih ngilu karena serangan _bingsu_ , sekarang kepalanya juga harus sakit karena denger Seungkwan teriak-teriak.  
  
Seungkwan sendiri ga bisa ngomong kenapa dia bisa semarah itu. Mana mungkin dia ngomong kalau lagi ngeliatin bule penjaga kasir diem-diem. Bisa-bisa kating di depannya ini langsung nyebarin rumor ke satu jurusan. Nanti Seungkwan dikira _stalker_ aneh dan bikin nama baik dia tercoreng.  
  
"Udahlah, mending lo balik aja, Bang. Gue juga bentar lagi balik," ucap Seungkwan. Toh _bingsu_ pesenan dia juga udah abis. Seungkwan bakal minta c _heesecake_ -nya dibungkus aja dan dia nikmati di asrama.  
  
"Yaudah kalau lo balik. Gue masih mau disini, kok," ucap Hoshi. Seungkwan menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Hoshi curiga.  
  
"Lo mau ngapain coba di sini? Ada janjian nge- _date_?" tanya Seungkwan. Tangannya udah terlipat di depan dada dan kakinya udah menyilang satu sama lain. Hoshi garuk-garuk kepala sambil cengengesan, memang ga bisa ngibulin radar pendeteksi kebohongan Seungkwan.  
  
"Bukan nge- _date_ yang duduk berdua di kafe gitu, Kwan. Gue lagi nungguin pacar gue yang jaga kasir noh," ucap Hoshi sambil nunjuk laki-laki yang tadi Seungkwan sebut jutek dalam kepalanya. Seungkwan langsung melotot dan nutupin mulutnya pakai sebelah tangan.  
  
"Buset, lo yang pecicilan kayak cacing dikasih wipol pacaran sama manusia anteng begitu? Bang, lo ga ngancem dia buat jadi pacar lo, kan?" tanya Seungkwan heboh.  
  
"Heh, mana ada! Kami pacaran jalur resmi, ya. Gue nembak dia dan dia nerima gue tanpa paksaan. Lo nyuruh gue pakai _filter_ kalau ngomong, lo sendiri ga pakai _filter_ ," ucap Hoshi tak terima. Tangannya mau nyomot sendok buat motong _cheesecake_ punya Seungkwan, tapi si pemilik kue langsung mukul punggung tangan Hoshi kenceng banget. Kayaknya suara pukulannya kedengeran sampai ke meja kasir, karena pacar Hoshi langsung noleh ke meja mereka berdua.  
  
"Buset, gue tau lo atlit voli kebanggaan jurusan. Tapi tangan gue bukan bola voli, Kwan. Mukulnya jangan kayak lagi _serve_ bola gitu, dong!" protes Hoshi.  
  
"Gue ga peduli itu tangan atau bola, tapi jangan sentuh _cheesecake_ gue! Ini spesial, gratisan karena gue pelanggan tetap," ucap Seungkwan. Hoshi mengerutkan dahinya.  
  
"Gue udah datengin kafe ini sejak tahun kedua kuliah, tapi ga pernah dapet _cheesecake_ gratisan, tuh! Ngaku gak lo dapet _cheesecake_ ini dari mana?! Jangan bilang lo maksa kasir sebelumnya dengan embel-embel _endorse_?!"  
  
Seungkwan sebenernya udah pengen banget jitak kepala katingnya satu ini, tapi dia males cari ribut di kafe. Apalagi pacarnya Hoshi kenal sama si bule. Nanti kalau cerita yang aneh-aneh ke si bule, nanti dia dianggap bar-bar banget. Emang bar-bar, sih. Tapi dia ga mau _image_ dirinya rusak sebelum dapetin si bule.  
  
"Loh, _cheesecake_ -nya belum dimakan? Lo ga demen, ya?"  
  
Seungkwan yang tadinya lagi natap Hoshi sambil gertakin gigi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Si bule udah ganti baju dan bawa tas kecil di punggungnya. Seungkwan gelagepan macem ikan yang dikeluarin dari akuarium.  
  
"Bu-bukan gitu! Demen, kok! Malah saking demennya gue ga mau cepet-cepet makannya," ucap Seungkwan gugup. Si bule cuma kedip-kedip sambil natap Seungkwan, sementara Seungkwan merasa jawabannya aneh banget.  
  
"Wah, gue ga nyangka orang yang rela ngehamburin duitnya demi beli _bingsu_ tiap hari bakalan ngirit-ngirit kalau makan _cheesecake_. Apa karena _bingsu_ ga bisa diirit-irit gitu makannya, ya?" tanya si bule. Seungkwan cuma ngangguk-ngangguk penuh semangat, lega karena si bule ga nganggep dia aneh atau semacamnya.  
  
"Okedeh kalau gitu. Dinikmati _cheesecake_ -nya, ya. Lah, eh, Bang Soonyoung?"  
  
Atensi si bule langsung teralihkan pada Hoshi yang sedang duduk di meja yang sama dengan Seungkwan. "Udah lama di sini, Bang? Nungguin Bang Jihoon lagi, ya?" tanya si bule. Soonyoung cuma ketawa.  
  
"Iya, kebetulan jadwal kuliah gue kosong. Jadi bisa nungguin Jihoon sampai _shift_ dia kelar. _Shift_ lo udah kelar, Non?"  
  
Si bule mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, soalnya hari ini ada kelas siang sampai sore. Gue duluan, ya, Bang. Duluan juga ya, lo."   
  
Seungkwan memperhatikan si bule itu berjalan ke arah pintu kafe. Habis sudah waktunya hari ini, besok dia harus sempetin dateng di sela-sela kelasnya walau terpaksa cuma _take away_. Soalnya jadwal dia besok itu super padet dan waktu luangnya cuma pas makan siang. Kalau dia _dine in_ , dia bisa telat masuk kelas sehabis jam makan siang. Sedih, sih. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Hari ini waktunya tersita sedikit karena kemunculan Hoshi. Rasanya pengen menghilangkan Hoshi dari peradaban, tapi kok kayak kejam banget.  
  
Di tengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba si bule puter balik dan jalan ke arah mejanya Seungkwan lagi. Seungkwan langsung duduk tegak dan nunggu apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya.  
  
"Oh, iya. Lo besok ga usah dateng kesini lagi. Lo anak komunikasi, kan? Gue tungguin di kantin fakultas lo pas jam makan siang. Jangan sering-sering makan _bingsu_ , bisa sakit gigi ntar," ucap si bule sambil senyum.  
  
Tunggu, jadi si bule sadar? Seungkwan harus apa sekarang?!  
  
"Oh iya, nama gue Vernon. Kalau susah, boleh panggil Bonon kayak yang lain. Gue pengen tau nama lo, sih, tapi besok aja. Kasih tau nama lo besok, ya. Gue kelas dulu," ucap si bule sambil senyum sebelum lari ke pintu kafe dan beneran pergi.  
  
Seungkwan? Dia mendadak jadi patung. Hoshi agak ragu sekarang Seungkwan napas karena bahkan kedip aja engga. Beberapa kali Hoshi ngibasin tangannya di depan mata Seungkwan, tapi dia tetep ga kedip sama sekali. Hoshi agak takut, tapi dia paham apa yang terjadi.  
  
“Kapan-kapan gue usul buat ganti nama kafe ini jadi ‘Kafe Biro Jodoh’, deh. Semua orang aja nemu jodoh di sini.”

**Author's Note:**

> FTV banget ga sih? lol.. mohon maap kalo super duper cheesy :( kayaknya judul harus diganti jadi "Cintaku Bersemi di Semangkok Bingsu" biar makin ftv lol


End file.
